The known armchairs of various constructions usually consist of a framework structure on which its major elements are mounted, such as the seat, the arms and the backrest. These elements have various shapes. They could be covered with upholstery, with some decorative elements added, etc.
There are armchairs which have a simple structure of bars, tubes, etc. which serve as a framework on which the above mentioned elements, i.e. the seat and the backrest, are mounted.
The known armchairs, as described above, allow for recreation or for the use while the user remains in a static position, therefore they do not allow for active use while the user is in motion, which is so important for his health, and very often for rehabilitation after past diseases, as well as for loosing overweight.
The rehabilitative armchair according to the present invention consists of a framework in the form of structure made of tubes, bars and/or other elements, such as flat bars and angle bars, on which the arms, the backrest and the seat are mounted.
Its distinctive feature is the seat which is mounted only to the top of the spring whose lower end is fixed to the framework, while the mounting of the backrest to the framework allows for swinging motions.